An embodiment of the electronic device as is set forth in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. 2005/0046338. The known electronic device relates to an organic electroluminescent display (OELD) comprising a substrate, an organic electroluminescent unit arranged on a surface of the substrate and having a pair of opposing electrodes enveloping an organic electroluminescent layer. When suitable electric pulses are applied by the anode or cathode to the organic electroluminescent layer desired light emission there from is enabled.
Due to the fact that the known OELD is conceived to emit light in the visible range, materials used for respective structural layers of OELD are at least partially transparent. However, electrically conductive lines of the patterned cathode and the anode, arranged above each other in respective layers, optically interfere with each other causing a Moiré effect, which is undesirable.
In order to suppress or otherwise partially mitigate the Moiré effect, the known device comprises an additional layer of a porous material comprising cells, which is arranged at a pre-determined height offset from the functional layers of the OELD. In accordance to U.S. 2005/0046338 such distance has to be set between 10 and 100 micrometers for mitigating Moiré effect. In order to facilitate such pre-determined spacing, the known electronic device comprises side walls cooperating with the layer of the porous material.
It is a disadvantage of the known electronic device that additional manufacturing steps, like arranging the walls and the layer of porous material are to be carried out in order to mitigate the Moiré effect.